


Frictionless

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Dont question the tittle...It makes no sense
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 30





	Frictionless

Top Kageyama

Bottom Tsukishima

\-----------------------------------------------

Tsukishima teased Kageyama everywhere no matter where they were. The gym, the locker room, practice matches, on dates, in the bedroom. Basically anywhere they went Tsukishima felt the need to tease the setter.

And today was no different then any other day. Tsukishima went over and placed a soft kiss onto Kageyama's cheek before slipping his hand down Kageyama's chest and onto the growing erection forming in his gym shorts.

"Tsukishima stop." Kageyama heavily breathed out as he squeezed onto his water bottle. Tsukishima just laughed into Kageyama's ear before squeezing his boyfriends thigh before walking away.

After practice that day Tsukishima decided to walk home with Kageyama and they made their way to the setters house.

Kageyama's sister wouldn't be home today so they'd be able to do whatever they wanted. Tsukishima quickly pulled Kageyama into the setters room and tossed him onto the bed before sitting in his lap.

Tsukishima leaned in and kissed Kageyama as his other hand slipped up the setters shirts slowly moving up his toned abs.

Kageyama slipped his hands under Tsukishima's shorts and kneaded the blonde's ass causing the blonde to moan into the kiss. Kageyama pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily before attacking the blonde's neck.

Kageyama sucked on the blonde's pale skin causing Tsukishima to let out a moan as he bucked his hips into the setters lap.

Tsukishima tugged onto Kageyama's shirt before taking it off and teasing Kageyama's nipples. He leaned down and sucked on Kageyama's skin making sure to leave visible hickey's all over the setters neck.

Kageyama pulled off Tsukishima's shirt a few minutes later before latching his mouth onto one of Tsukishima's nipples while teasing the other one. He did this for a while before repeating the process onto the other nipple. Once he pulled off Tsukishima's nipples were red a swollen.

"Kageyama I wanna ride you.~" Tsukishima whispered as he grinded his hips into Kageyama's lap causing him to get even harder. Kageyama nodded as Tsukishima pulled his shorts down.

"Do you have any lube?" Tsukishima asked as he took Kageyama's shaft into his hands.

"Nope." Kageyama lied. "Guess you'll just have to use your mouth."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he got up off Kageyama's lap and onto the edge of the bed.

He took Kageyama's hard shaft back into his hands and started slowly stroking it before placing his lips onto the tip and slowly sucking on it before taking more of the hard shaft into his mouth. Tsukishima swirled his tongue around Kageyama's shaft as he took more of it into his mouth. Tsukishima slowly moved his head up and down onto the shaft as he stroked the rest with his hands making sure to get it wet before pulling away leaving a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Kageyama's dick.

Tsukishima pulled off his shorts before crawling back into Kageyama's lap.

Kageyama sucked on his fingers before inserting them into Tsukishima's hole one by one and slowly thrusting inside him. Tsukishima moaned underneath him as he bit down onto Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama thrusted his fingers into Tsukishima once more before pulling out his fingers.

Tsukishima quickly propped himself up in Kageyama's lap before sinking down onto Kageyama's length.

Tsukishima let out a loud high pitched moan as he rocked his his back and forth onto Kageyama's length before moving up and down.

He pulled Kageyama into a kiss as Kageyama reputedly pushed him up and down onto his cock casually hitting the blonde's prostate in the process.

Tsukishima repeatedly moaned into the kiss as he bounced on Kageyama's length causally rocking his hips back and forth.

Kageyama deepened the kiss pulling the Blonde forward.

After after a few minutes Tsukishima had reached his limit and was close to cumming. Kageyama stroked him off and the blonde soon came all over the dark haired setter's hand as he moaned.

Tsukishima tightened around Kageyama's

length causing the dark haired male to get closer. He slammed Tsukishima down onto his dick before cumming deep inside him.

They lay down on the bed Tsukishima wrapped in Kaeyama's and fell asleep before waking up a few hours later and doing it again.


End file.
